The One That Shall Stay
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: A player, That's what he is, the biggest player in London. He comes to the same diner every Friday with a new woman's waist to his arms. all pretty supermodel material yet none of them make it for 2 weeks with him. Brandon Callems, a man who isn't the one for love but is for messing around, end up developing feelings for the woman that least expects it.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who are wonder how am I managing four stories, he! I'm not, I posted this so you guys can have an idea of what happens and who the characters are. I won't be continuing this story until Marooned With Morons and Blonde Blossoms come to an end. Anyways, I'm going to be busy over the holidays since my mum set up this tutor thing where I have to teach my sister English and my brother both subjects and she'd give me a fair pay for it each week. She prior made this deal but I kinda got bored with it since I had nothing to buy, but I'm currently working on 'The Forever Love series' and 'The Prince Charming series' to my collection of romance novels. I found out the Forever Love series is very rare to be available on paperback, and they cost $30 or so each, so I need that money and my pocket money to buy those books!**

**Hope you enjoy the story, I mght change it's name if I get a better one for it and so on, hope you like it!**

**~StarStyleSunshine**

* * *

><p>I arched carelessly over the slightly battered green marble counter, watching the booths spread out across the diner. It was well and truly past 8:00pm but almost all my tables are occupied so I had to stay till my shift was over.<p>

"He's back," Bloom sang in an off key note as she stuffed the cloth into the washed glasses, drying them off. I glanced nonchalantly at the door eyeing the brunette man that strolled in, his arm around his 'newest sub'. Brandon Callems, I don't know how this man does it it but he manages to bring a different girl into this diner every Friday. all of them supermodel-like ladies with curved edges in the right places and shiny luscious hair hanging over their shoulders. "His newest date is very pretty," Flora mused joining us at the counter, watching the couple. "But getting a new girl every Friday for the 3 months?!"

"I'd be surprised if I see him with the same girl two weeks in a row!" I snorted, Flora and Musa laughed at my retort, but eyes not leaving Brandon's every move.

"Looks like he chose your table again, Stella!" Bloom winked as she and Flora chuckled, sure as rain they were right, every time he comes here he'd occupy my table only, the same one by the window to the far left the room.

"I think he likes Stella," Flora twinkled purposefully getting me pissed. I glared at her menacingly giving her 10 seconds to change that answer, "but of course she doesn't" Flora grinned innocently as Bloom fell to the floor laughing. I glanced back and Brandon who's arm were by his side, compared to his date's who's was reaching over the table as they talked. I groan inwards and grabbed the menus of the counter, sauntering over, just as another couple strolled in onto one of my tables, I decided to go for that one first. Taking myself over I stood over them my notebook at the ready.

"Good evening, I'm Stella, and I shall be taking your order, what would you like?" I asked the usual glee in my voice springing as I spoke. The couple didn't answer, just kissed non-stop, "I'll give you guys are minute then?" I sighed strolling over to other tables, My eyesight yet still shifted to what Brandon was doing, flirting with his date. I must admit, he was very handsome and very rich. His eyes are possibly the most attractive set of chocolate pupils I've seen. Every time I would have to look away after 20 seconds because I know I would say something stupid after staring at him for a while. Besides hot, Brandon Callems was a total asshole, no joke. Someone who would date a different girl every Friday was a total player, possibly the biggest player in London thus making him a jerk! I for one wouldn't date him, actually I wouldn't date anyone anymore. I've been slept with too much and I don't want anymore, I can't make them stay and heartbreak isn't something that can be handled just with ice-cream and watching T_he Notebook. _

"Stella, is everything alright?" Brandon's calm charming voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I halted at his table with an 'everything-is-dandy' smile.

"Yeah I'm okay, would you like anything else Mr Callems?" my flat smile kept inflating as his eyes bore into mine, we stood staring at each other for a while, until his date starting her complaints.

"I'd like another _diet _coke thanks, chop chop!" she hissed glaring at me. I clamped my notebook shut and spun around to leave.

"and Stella," Brandon called me back, I turned to him with a boring twitch of my lips, counterfeiting a smile. "Please call me Brandon," His eyes flashed happily as his mouth shaped into a handsome grin. I had to smile truly for that comment, I kind of pranced my way back to the counter, setting up their order. We weren't really friends but When his dates would catch a tax home or they came late I was able to talk with him casually, he was not such a bad guy, but the player act was the annoyance to him. I couldn't help but find him attractive, well he is hot, no sexy!

"Well, He's not too bad," that escaped my mouth as soon as I entered into the back kitchen, I instantly wanted to take it back at the faces Bloom and Flora gave me.

"Yeah of course not, he's a big tipper for you," Bloom smiled smugly piling up dishes into Flora's hands. she was right, Brandon was my best costumer, he'd not only purchase the most expensive delicacies but he'd also tip me extras before he left. "Say Stella, you should really go for him,"

"Nice Joke Bloom!" I growled under my breath at the mention of another boyfriend. I balled my fist at the two of them menacingly. I can't afford to date Brandon! I can't even afford to get my car fixed!

"I'm innocent!" Flora pleaded as she clapped her hands together praying me. I had to laugh, outside I may be jolly and gleeful but inside I'm falling apart each day. "But Bloom has a point, think about it Stell, He talks to ya, always ends up at your table and even tips you big!"

"Besides, He's stinkin' rich!" Bloom rubbed her forefingers against her thumbs making the 'money' signal.

"I'm not a gold digger Bloom," I barked, sighing right after "I just want someone who is willing to stay with me forever, not someone who has an ass load of filthy richness!"

"you haven't really gotten to know him much, he could be _The_ One," Flora suggested thoughtfully. My 'The One' is somewhere in NeverLand. NeverLand as in never gonna be mine. "Plus, you do kinda sorta blush when your near him," Flora giggled acting innocent, she and Bloom both stood acting 'guiltless' with halos flashing upon their heads. Me? Blush? near him? okay I can't deny that. I think I'm developing feelings for him, no! I can't!

"I'm going to finish off my shift kay?" I exhaled strolling out again, ignoring them laugh their butts off. "I do not like him, I DO NOT like Brandon Callems!" I chanted making my way to their table,

"Would you like your cheque?" I asked as politely as possible, I turned my direction to Brandon's date rather than him so I could prove to Flora and Bloom that I don't like him.

"Yeah, hurry up," She snapped, I don't understand why I even bother. I could feel Brandon's confused stare burn a hole through me as I quickly sauntered off to type up their recipe, it took every fibre in my body to avoid glancing back over my shoulder at Brandon!

"Here you go, you can pay at the main counter," I smiled sweetly at the new date victim as she snorted rudely in return, why do I even care. I managed to walk into the bathroom without boring myself into Brandon's eyes, _what an achievement Stella!_

I flicked on the tap and splashed some water on my face. Do I really have slight feelings for that player? _No, don't kid yourself Stella! _I glanced myself in the mirror, In my opinion a hideous face stared back at me, I'm really not that pretty, and I don't spend expense on make-up. heck I can't even afford that!

"Stella? are you done?" Flora called knocking on the bathroom door. I responded to her quickly patting my face dry. "Um a handsome young man is waiting for you," she whispered against the door. Handsome young man? Brandon! I quickly slipped out quickly and sure enough Brandon stood waiting by the counter. I patted my face for no reason again as I met him there.

"Hi, Did I mess up your order, I'm so sorry!" Why was I jumping to conclusions? his eyes are making me go numb, he smiled goofily and laughed.

"No, You didn't. Stella are you okay? you don't seem normal?" He asked examining my face, I supressed the blush creeping up my neck. Normal and me are never things that go together. like electronics and water, not a clever combo.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" I asked as casual as possible. I had to keep my answers short and sweet, since his eyes were melting into mine.

"I dunno, but if I said something that offended you, I'm sorry," He apologized. why? He did nothing to me. I was about to speak but he cut me off "You seemed a little tight tonight, I'm sorry if I was rude,"

"Oh, um-"

"Thanks for waiting us tonight Stell," He twinkled, his smile reached his eyes and I swore I could see stars shining in those hush brown pupils. "She's waiting in the car, have a great night!" He reached out and stroked my hand, my face was getting redder by the minute. I took it he meant 'she' as in his new date, He smiled crooked melting me instantly as he escaped out the doors. I sighed nto the night before strolling to the tables to collect tips.

My jaw dropped when I witnessed the hundred dollar bill sitting, waiting for me with a 'sorry' written on the napkin over it. Brandon Callems is really getting to me!


	2. Chapter 2

"So you are coming right?" Bloom confirmed hovering over my like a hungry hawk as i wiped down the last of the tables. I didn't answer her, for my answer has been pending for the last 5 days. Getting impatient Bloom stole a chair from the table i was dusting off and sat on it straddling the back of it between her legs. "Stella, answer me!"

"I don't know! I-I mean i don't have anything to wear!" I stuttered still clammy about the whole Brandon incident a few days ago, it still haunted me even though Bloom and Flora had forgotten it. But they each got a pretty good share of teasing me when they saw the $100 bill i kept poorly hidden between my grasp. First comment Bloom spat was "Did Mr Big-Tipper give it?" I turned from soft pink, to rosy, then blushed scarlet and finally crimson the minute I got into my car.

"That's been done! Come on Stella, please say yes?"

"You know I'm not a popular party person!" I argued trying to bail this one out, but with Bloom even bailing out death was impossible, I don't know why I even try? I rubbed my hand where Brandon had caressed, thinking about it caused the blood circling my hand's veins to prick up.

"It'll get your mind of Him?" Bloom said softly, knowing who i was thinking of.

"Okay, fine, I'll see you there," I sighed in defeat, strolling back into the kitchen with Bloom on my heels.

"Eeeek! Stella your the best!" She squealed hugging me tightly, i smiled awkwardly under her arms draping me. "Okay meet up there at 7, I'll text you the address," i nodded as she tumbled into the parking lot with a gleeful grin. Bloom was my room-mate and her shift ended earlier than mine. After sometime I was out in the parking lot, about to go home.

My car stood out into the night waiting for me. I dug my pocket and found the tips i had received, that's a new addition and a new step closer to getting enough money to service my car. I'm going to blow the engine if i don't get it serviced. Maybe i could use extras to get the car a paint job? Ha! Don't kid yourself Stella. I was home by 8:45 and got a wash. Brandon had been haunting me all week, ugh! I scratched my skin, scrubbing it so the fresh water calmed me a bit. I draped the towel over my body tumbling out of the bathroom, seeing the short knee length dress lain on my bed. I told Bloom not to buy me anything, but, she had to! I couldn't back out now, Here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"Stella, finally! I have a heap of guys i want you to meet, ready?" Bloom winked.<p>

"Yeah I guess so," I smiled weakly as she squealed, winking at the brunette girl, rubbing her fore-finger and thumb together. Flora rolled her eyes and tugged out a 10 dollar bill from her purse chucking it at the red-head. "What's that about?"

"A bet, That doesn't matter! I want you to meet Sky!" Bloom tucked the note into her purse and grabbed my arm, hauling me across the room, These were all rich people with high status, i don't fit in, But Bloom and Flora don't seem to mind. Then my eyes caught it, or more like Him. Tall, muscular brunette, lively flashing chocolate eyes, instantly locked with mine. I wasn't at his presence for long since Flora had grasped my other arm and forced me out of his view.

There was a room just in the back, away from the rest of the party packed with these cute guys, nothing compared to Brandon but hot. They all smirked as Bloom and Flora dragged me in, some winkling, other wolf-whistling.

"Guys, This is Stella," Bloom called to them, and glanced at me with a massive grin "Stella, That's Sky," A blonde guy stood up at Bloom's mention, He was muscular, cropped golden hair, much like mine. His stunning ocean blue eyes must've been the part of him that got Bloom under his spell.

"Nice to meet you," He grinned extending his hand, i shook shyly.

"That's Riven, Timmy, Nabu," they all gave a wave or smile in acknowledgement. Bloom was about to introduce the raven-haired man, but Flora cut her off.

"This is Helia," She chimed, one of her hands on his chest while his hands were around her waist. Wow, these girls are able to get guys under half an hour! "And that's his friend, Ash,"

Ash, tan gorgeous skin, sweet midnight black hair, spiked up with gel. His muscles were buff and visible from that short sleeve black top. He was at least a few inches taller than me, and that smile was very contagious.

"Pleasure to meet you," The words came out of my mouth before i could think. Ash smiled and took my hand kissing my knuckles.

"Pleasures all mine," He twinkled, those pearl white teeth glistening under the disco lights. Bloom and Flora glanced at each other with excited expressions as Ash lead me to the chesterfield he previously sat upon. "So your name my fair lady?" he asked in a posh tone, causing me to giggle.

"Stella Solaria, and yours kind sir?" we both laughed thinking how stupid that question was, i already knew his name.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Stella?"

"Well, I'm 19, and my two best friends are Bloom and Flora, annoying yet kind-hearted. what about you?"

"I'm 21, and my mother's an actress while my father's a director, My friends are well, all those guys that your friends introduced, what about your family?"

"I-I don't like to talk about them much," I glanced down at my feet gazing at my silver heels. Suddenly his cupped my chin and forced me to glance back at him. His grassy green eyes melting into me.

"That's fine," He smiled causing the edges of my lips to lift.

"Ash!" A feminine voice called, we both glanced at a pasty blonde girl skipping over to us, she leapt into the sofa and sat on Ash's lap. "What are you sitting around for? Brandon and I are ready to start this party!" Brandon?! Sure enough, He stood slanted against the entrance door, a beer in his hand. There was something about him, not quite right, his eyes weren't on the girl who mentioned him but glued to me. what's worse was his eyebrows were furrowed, he was glaring.

"Sapphire, I'm in the middle of a conversation," Ash looked unsure as he pushed the girl off his lap, smiling apologetically at me. By now Brandon was already in front of us.

"Brandon, Ash is being mean! Sapphire whined clinging onto his free hand.

"Oh he is, is he?" Brandon smirked eyes locked with me.

"I'm talking to someone, so please don't interrupt me," Ash said sternly. Brandon's eyes flashed as he frowned at me.

"So what if we interrupt your chat with Stella," Brandon rolled his eyes, his eyes were burning, i just don't know why.

"Do you two know each other?" Sapphire asked out of the blues glaring at me.

"Yes," I smiled happily at the same time as Brandon said "No," It stabbed me in the heart that he pretended not to know me.

"Come on Ash!" Sapphire whined, getting impatient "Quit hanging with low-lifes and come on!" Low-lifes?!

"You guys go, I'm staying put," Ash smiled kindly at me, in return Brandon glared. what's his problem?

"Fine, Sapphire, We're leaving," Brandon spat grabbing the pasty blonde's arm dragging her out. What was that about?

"Sorry, Sapphire can be a bitch sometimes," Ash apologized, He wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to the dancefloor, Wow, So maybe not all rich guys are jerks, Brandon proved that of me right. But Ash just might be the one, I have no idea, all i know is i should just enjoy the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire night, Ash and I danced, talked and he introduced me to more of his Hollywood friends. It was great actually, Ash is a great guy compared to the douchebags I've met, it was quite unexpected when he asked to take me to a yacht diner, but i accepted, like I said he's awesome. We spun around the entire dance-floor, I was killing it. But my eyes would always shift to wherever Brandon was and surprisingly, he was always staring back at me. Odd, i thought he didn't know me,

"I'm going to get a drink," I announced to Ash, who nodded joining his group of friends. I smiled and shuffled my way to the bar, taking a seat on the stools, the beers were already waiting so i grabbed one sipping it, I wasn't going to drink a lot since I had to drive.

"Don't Stella," That familiar voice spoke, taking a seat next to me, I glanced up from my drink locking with a pair of chocolate brown orbs.

"Don't what?" I quizzed carelessly, breaking eye contact with him. Tonight the drink I had cuffed in my hands was more intriguing than Brandon.

"Don't fall for Ash," He clarified still not taking eyes off me, I peeked under my lashes at him, his eyes displayed dead seriousness, "Stella he's not the one for you,"

"Says you, He's actually really nice, kind and caring, Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm just looking out for you,"

"Well you shouldn't, heck I don't even know you!" I snorted finally giving up to the magnetic pull his eyes had on me.

"You know me more than Ash,"

"Yeah, That just turned around tonight," I smirked, "He asked me out on a date," he rolled his eyes and groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. I spun my eyes too, why does he hate Ash so much? Have they got unresolved conflicts? and even if they did, why does Ash's relationships interfere with Brandon?

"Hey, Stella, Are you done?" Ash question approaching us sternly, great so he has an unknown anger towards Brandon too, he instantly earned a glare from Brandon which he returned, "Come on," Ash instructed, taking my hand cutting me off from Brandon's seriousness, My head avoided turning to him as we made out way back into the small room away from the dancefloor.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he asked as we both collapsed down onto the chesterfield again

"I love it," I accepted the drink he passed, sipping it down without a care,

"Your friends have already been knocked, I'm guessing they're gonna stay the night here," Ash guffawed watching Bloom and Flora snore in between Helia and Sky, I joined along with him, "Are you going to stay here?"

"No, I can't, I have to get home," I shook my head, getting up, "I guess now's the time i should be going,"

"Want me to give you a lift?" He suggested following my movement outside, the air was the usual crispy cold breeze swimming past the colossal tree branches swaying by the car park.

i smiled and shook my head, "I'll manage," wow that was a lie! i don't think I'll make it tonight, I haven't serviced the car and there's a 50% chance the engine will get me back to the apartment,

"Okay, So I'll pick you up for the date then?" He gazed at the moonlight with a gorgeous smile, his tan complexion against the moonlight looked amazing. "Goodnight My Beautiful Girl," He bid me, stroking my knuckles as i blushed. It was the same hand Brandon had caressed a few nights ago. It felt as if the old layer of comfort from Brandon was no use and it was replaced with Ash's, i cheesy smile spread across my face, who needs Brandon anyway?

"Goodnight," I grinned still feeling a bit starstruck as he made his way back into the party, god he's hot.

I crossed my fingers on my car and started it up, yes it starts. If i get home okay then i should get this serviced tomorrow, I should have enough money. I just couldn't understand what happened at the party, Brandon. He pretends to not know me, he stares at me every second and then he warns me about the only guy there to look after me.

Suddenly the engine went off! damn it! I pulled onto the curb of the highway and tried to start the car up again, yep, the engine is doomed. I should have known this would happen, now what?

I unexpectedly got the conscious of another car pulled up behind mine. I hate horror stories, I should just call Bloom or Flora maybe they'll wake up for the ringtone, but i doubt that, they had a few too many glasses and the music was blasting the roof off the place. the lights of the behind car switched off and the door swung open then was slammed shut causing the goosebumps to rise on my skin as I fumbled my purse for my phone. It clumsily slipped out of my fingertips falling behind the gas pedal, i bent down hastily grabbed it. The sound of my passenger car door opening froze me, it closed up with a bang and the hair on my hair stood to it's ends in fright.

"Stella, Are you okay?" A warm soothing hand rested on my arched back, my eyes widened and I briskly tried to straighten my head up and was greeted by the steering wheel then out, meeting up with those hush brown eyes. I bolted upright on seeing him, leaning over the gears staring at me in concern. "What happened?" He quizzed leaning further towards me as i backed against my door, too astonished to speak. "Here, move over so I could check,"

"The engine busted," I sighed finally regaining my strength to speak. His bolted upright and he stared straight through my soul with those hypnosis of eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I already knew it was going to happen,"

"You what?!" He growled, the seriousness shot through me, god he's scary. He sighed then and thrust the car door open getting out. he cussed under his breath and made his way to my door, drawling it open effortlessly, i hate the fact that I forget to lock doors! "Out," He gestured, standing beside the door.

"Why?"

"Stella, I don't have time for this, out, I'm taking you home," He demanded sternly. He wasn't going physical but i could tell he was on the edge of forcing me out.

"Why are you here?" I questioned out of the blues, my behind still glued to the seat.

"I was worried about you,"

"You followed me?!"

"No! I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," His eyes traveled everywhere but didn't make contact with me.

"You wanted to make sure I didn't go home with Ash, didn't you?" An invisible smile played at my lips, he still cares about me. nevertheless he shouldn't have followed me.

"Stella, Let's go," He still isn't answer my question, I pouted and folded my arms in front of my chest like an arrogant little child refusing to do something, "Don't make me carry you," He intimidated maneuvering closer to me, i backed the other way from him but still shook my head

"What about my car?"

"We'll come back for it tomorrow,"

"You don't know me so why should i go with you?" I smirked bringing back the fact that he pretended not to know me.

"What?!"

"You said you didn't know me," I made it clear.

"Stella I never said that,"

"You said 'no'"

"No as in we don't know much about each other,"

"Don't try to cover up your mistake!" I threatened pointing my finger accusingly at him.

"I'm not," He shrugged nonchalantly, glancing at the gloomy sky.

"You love that Sapphire girl so why should you be helping me, you shouldn't, you-"

"Stella!" He snapped and he did it, he swoop down and lifted my chin kissing me, pressing his lips against mine hard and yet briefly, just a peck. He then released me and grabbed both my wrists, with one twist of his muscular arms her hauled me out onto my feet. The force made me lose balance, crumbled my head onto his shoulder, i stood blinking, unable to move, or speak but flap my eyelids bewildered about my the tingly sensation on my lips. His lips felt amazing even though it lasted less than 5 seconds, I guess he didn't have any shock like i did since he kisses and sleep with a girl every week. Without any motion on removing me from him, he pulled out my key fling shut the car door, locking it.

"I'm taking you home," he said softly all the sudden rage disappeared. I nodded loving my position on his shoulder as he held both my hands in his. "Any objections?" I shook my head automatically, his scent was driving me insane, forcing me to obey him immediately and made me oddly sleepy."Good, then let's go," He mumbled, i was about to whine as he slowly heaved me from him but quickly prevented myself. He pressed the unlock button to his expensive crimson car as it flashed with light and beeped in response, it looked gorgeous, especially when the door unlatched upwards above our heads. He placed me inside and closed the door, hopping in the other side, which seems like the only unoccupied seat in the whole car. The car started up and the lights beamed as the wheels spun us onto the road, the faint music playing in the background but neither of us dare spoke a word through the entire ride.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't get it, He acts as if nonchalant is the word he lives by, but when he get serious it's as if his exterior has cracked. I had over a million questions swimming around my head but I didn't dare open my mouth, and surprisingly neither did he.

The silence was kind of awkward, but at least the music tuned from the speakers. It was rather strange how his mouth was pressed into a hard line and his eyebrows had furrowed slightly, the muscles in his arms were visibly tense, I could tell he was thinking about something and the stirring feeling in my guts told me that it was most likely about this situation.

The memory of those lips against mine was haunting me every second i peek at him. If the touch of his hand made me sweat for a week what would his kiss do to me?! I'd go into a mental state! God how could one brunette man make so much effect on me?!

The car had slowed down to a halt by the time I woke up from my trance, glancing out the window. I couldn't see much since it was dark, but I knew this wasn't my apartment.

"you're staying here for the night," Brandon spoke, his voice was cool,calm and deep. I was right, the kiss hadn't effected him at all, all the more reason to feel weird. I wanted to protest, I want to disagree and state that i want to go back home but nothing came out, all of the sudden I felt shy and embarrassed as if I was up on stage in front of millions but in reality I was just standing beside this man begging the ground to swallow me up. I glanced down at the floor of the front porch promising myself that I would sleep on the floor or couch far far away from his room.

"Are you going in?" The sudden question made me gasp and look up into his eyes, they were perfectly masking his feelings with a boring expression, i nodded frantically like some obedient maid stepping into the house behind him.

"There are three bathrooms upstairs and one on the first floor, feel free to use any of them. There are towels, body wash, and shampoo in the sink cupboards of every bathroom. You can have the room farthest to the left of the main corridor upstairs," Brandon explained switching on all the lights along the way then turned around facing me, the smug smile on his lips made me quiver,

"I'll leave the rest of the house for you to explore on your own, but my room his the last one on the right of that corridor, You can enter if you're expecting me to do something to you," I gulped down the growing lump in my throat as he disappeared upstairs with a devilish grin. The sweat was pouring down my forehead in little beads and my palms were clammy, all wanted to do was run home.

As soon as my ears caught the sound of a door room closing I jogged up the stairs to the far left of the corridor. The house was carefully decorated and well maintained, he had good taste and I was utterly impressed, but then again, what can you expect from a wealthy billionaire with captivating looks?

These few hours in this house are going to kill me! There was a bathroom in the room I decided to take a shower, the bathroom was a masterpiece, large, expensive with a nice fragrance, pretty big for a washroom, seriously. I took my time scrubbing my skin thinking about how I was going to get this night over with, Once slumber would hit me I would kill a few hours and tomorrow morning I could pull on my dress and ask him to take me home then everything would return to normal, even though I had planned everything i was going to do, deep down I knew I was bluffing.

I would see him every Friday, relive the minute he kissed me and feel awkward watching every girl that walks into the diner with him. my face heated up as I grabbed the body wash, squirting it into my palms. It had the Brandon smell to it, tearing me apart. I rubbed it everywhere on my body, squirting more into my hands. If he brings another girl into the diner, how would I feel? Jealous?! No! The more I thought about the kiss and burying my head on his broad shoulders, the more I made waste of the bodywash,

After totally draining the bottle I staggered out into my room with the robe on, making use of my plan to sleep with it.

"Stella? Are you asleep?" There was a soft knock on the door made all the skin on my body strip off.

"N-No," I choked out.

"Do you mind it if I come in?" Oh good god! before i could think my mouth had answered,

"S-sure," I quickly draped the robe tighter around my body, covering every bare piece of skin that revealed, including my legs and arms! I looked like a pillow! Before I could hide under the covers Brandon was already at the side of the bed. He was shirtless, just in shorts and his 6 packed glimmered at me, making me lose half of my personal confidence.

"Here," He offered me a pile of neatly folded clothes, My hands wouldn't accept the clothes, I couldn't even blink for that matter, just staring at his body. I'm trying to cover myself and he comes in bare!

"Thanks," I mumbled as my eyes tore away from him and my hands cooperated with me,

"Um, I'm going to bed, but you can do what ever you want," He smiled politely,

"Yeah, I'm going to bed too,"

"Oh, would you like to join me then?" he smirked, all that politeness chucked in the trash.

"Excuse me?" I felt myself sweat, i shouldn't have said that, he knelt onto the bed on all four like a leopard ready to pounce.

"I said, you can join me, Your bed or mine?" His arms had caged me in, and his head hung above mine.

"No!" I managed to save my entire pride with that, he straightened up with a victorious smile and left the room so I could put on the clothes. The top and PJ pants were my size, both ladies. I wonder how he got hold of these stuff? I climbed into bed and hid under the covers trying to find sleep.

* * *

><p>I probably spent the last hour tossing and turning, sleep was nowhere near me! I decided to get a drink or maybe something to eat? Getting up I crept down the stairs in the dark, hoping I didn't wake Brandon up, god knows what he'd do to me in the dark, just the very thought riddled me with goosebumps. The moonlight shone through the windows of the kitchen so it was easy for me to locate a glass and fill it up.<p>

"Hey, can't sleep?"

I choked on the mouthful of water and spun around facing him in that shirtless state, _Eyes up Stella._ I glanced up at his grin, _not the lips either Stell_! Oh my god I must've woken him up!

"Yeah, Sorry If I woke you up," I smiled awkwardly rubbing my forehead.

"You didn't wake me up, I had a shower," He scratched the back of his neck as his eyes bore into mine, I realized his hair was dripping wet, making the water drip down his abs "Do you want anything to drink? Because I need something too,"

"What about some hot cocoa and cookies?" I suggested, he smiled in agreement.

"Tell ya what, I'll prepare the cookies, so can you make the cocoa?"

"Sounds good to me," I agreed welcoming myself to his fridge. I couldn't believe what he had in here, chips, burgers, junk food, soft drinks, beer, sweet stuff, it was like the grocery store itself, "How often do you cook for yourself?"

"Um, about twice a year," He answered raiding through the different types of cookies in each cupboard, "Hey do want chocolate chip, jam-filled or butterscotch with that?" how much food does he keep?!

"Chocolate-chip," I chose heating up the milk.

"Why do you keep so much food in here when you barely cook for yourself?" He gave me a goofy grin as his answer, i knew exactly why, "Oh yeah, all those girls you sleep with,"

"Hey! You can't accuse me of sleeping with all of them!"

"Then?"

"I sleep with majority but not all!" He laughed shaking the entire box of chocolate-chip into a bowl. It was as if being in this house brought out the best side of him, otherwise he was so serious and uptight, but just standing before me was the real Brandon Callems, the man who was carefree and a ridiculously big flirt. It kind of made me happy that I got to see him like this, the tiger in it's natural habitat and personality. it healed all the broken wounds in me for a while.

I grabbed two mugs and stirred in the powder and hot milk, passing Brandon's mug to him as we both sat at the breakfast bar, sipping our drinks.

"Can I asked you something?" He asked, glancing down at his mug.

"Go ahead,"

"how old are you Stella?"

"Um, twenty-two years old," I answered tipping the hot liquid into my mouth, "You?"

"I'm twenty-five, almost twenty-six,"

"Oh, I turned 22 just a few months ago," I explained, I couldn't believe just a few hours ago I hated him and now I'm giving him my details! "What do you do for a living?" I'm guessing some famously expensive job?

"I work along side my father, he owns a movie studio in HollyWood," knew it!

"HollyWood?!" I choked on the cookie as Brandon laughed and nodded, "Wow, What's it like?"

"Busy, loud, full of tasty treats,"

"Like sweets and cookies?"

"No, hot babes," He licked his lips, either he was messing with me or just clearing the milk on the sides of his lips, it still made me blush softly. "I'll take you there sometime," I chose to ignore that, He's no way going to take me to Hollywood, it was mostly likely a promise he can't keep.

"What do you do besides the diner?"

"I'm a student at the Oxford University,"

"Smarty-pants," He winked with toothy grin "I could do with a girl like you,"

"What?! No!"

"Babe, I could take you out too if you want?" he winked.

"No thanks and please don't call me Babe,"

"Aw come on, I can always cut you in line Baby," He flashed his handsome smile, totally ignoring what I said about no Babes or babys!

"Cut me in line?! You have a line?!"

"Of course, how do you think I manage to find a girl every week?"

"So you've never met any of the girls you take out before?"

"Nap, all of then unknown until I bring them to the restaurant," he explained draining his mug and chucking it into the sink behind me. "Then the ones I find appealing, I bring home and...you know the rest?" He looked at my face and laughed. "So uh, are you interested in growing a beard with that too?" sure enough there had to be milk smeared across my face. I quickly wiped my mouth.

"Still there," he sang pointing to my face. I started wiping violently as he guffawed harder. This wasn't doing any good, i was just scratching myself red with my nails!

"Okay, Hands off," He commanded, my hands dropped automatically to his word, his scent was controlling me. he leaned towards me as I gulped, His thumb traced across my upper lips and the sides, he rubbed my cheeks as well, wow, I'm such a messy eater.

"You had melted chocolate chips on your cheeks," He explained, his minty chocolate sort of breath raising the hair on my skin. His head slightly tilted, like people do when they're about to lock lips, My stomach literally flipped. he's going to kiss me again!

"Go gets some rest okay?" He said plainly, not noticing that I was almost begging him to kiss me, I wanted to feel his lips on me again, ughh! what's happening to me?!

"Good night Stell," He's already using my nickname and I've just only gotten to know him,

"Uh, yeah," I started but he had already disappeared upstairs, "Goodnight Brandon," I said it anyway, even thought he didn't hear me.


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't believe I actually fell asleep last night, The hot cocoa really made me drowsy, but that didn't stop the thoughts about Brandon from swimming in my head. He's so complicated, is he playing with me? does he want something from me? I'm really muddled up now. hopefully I can figure this out, but what am I figuring

But all in all The bed was really comfortable I didn't even want to get up. Instead I buried my head into the pillow and lain on my stomach, spacing out. That it until Brandon knock on the door, bring my soul back to earth.

"Hey, Are you awake?" He inquired taping against the wooden door.

"No," I groaned throwing the covers over my head. I could hear Brandon laugh softly behind the door.

"Do you mind If I came in?"

"Yes! I do mind!" I rejected, hugging the pillow tight. He ignored my response and unlatched the door, walking quietly over to the bed, I wriggled myself tighter under the blanket, as I heard his footsteps stop beside the bed.

"Good morning," He greeted, peeling the blanket from over my head so it revealed my face. I moan as he strolled over to the window and drew open the shaded curtains giving my tired eyes the full glare of the cruel sunshine.

"Brandon! Close the curtains! Pleeeeaase?!" I whined trying to reach to the covers but Brandon beat me to them. He grabbed a hold of the entire quilt whisking it off the bed. He discarded it on the floor, leaving me shivering at the sudden cold.

"My quilt! Oh my god It's cold!" I wrapped my arms around my chest hugging myself as I curled into a ball, trying to warm up. "Brandon! GIVE ME THE QUILT!" I shrieked only for him to guffaw. I rolled over so I was facing away from the windows and used my extra pillow to drape myself.

"Stella, get up," He chuckled and climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside me.

"Go away Brandon, I want to sleep," I snapped digging my head under the pillow.

"Are you always like this?"

"No, I'm just tired, now, get out and let me sleep!" I growled. It sounded quite muffled since i had stuffed my mouth into the pillow.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I could hear the smirk growing in his voice, God I hate it when this man smirks, it only leads to something bad.

I found out just why when he pounced at me, locking me under his grip. I shrieked, not because of the sudden contact but because he was now on top of me! His arms reached under mine and tickled me!

"Stop! Brandon ahhh!" I giggled as his hands trailing to my stomach, and neck, "braaaannndooon!" I squealed loudly laughing in between,

"Beg me," He teased laughing and continuing to tickle me. I grabbed the nearest pillow and catapulted it at him, but he cleanly dodged it proceeding with his strategy.

"Brandon! Please stop tickling meeee!" I squeaked trying to shove his hands away but he was too strong and determined to get me out of bed.

"Beg me Stella, beg me," he purred, as I rolled side to side, squirming under his fingers,

"I'm begging you Brandon, stooooop!" I cried giving up. He stopped altogether and stood up with a grin.

"Are you awake now?" He whispered slyly, I sat up and glared playfully at him. He forces me out of bed and now he's whispering?! This man...

"Yeah, thanks to you," I couldn't help but laugh. Bloom wakes me up by slapping me with a pillow, Flora wakes me up by trying to poison me with her plant moisturising sprays. But Brandon...Well he's a whole different story.

"Good, Now, let's go, Breakfasts waiting," He announced holding his hand out for me to take. I sigh in defeat and smirked at him, taking his hand letting him yank me out of me.

"But, what about my car?" I inquired as he led me downstairs, to the dining table.

"I've taken care of that, Have breakfast," He brought me to my chair and pulled it back for me. I smiled at him as thanks.

"When did you take care of it?"

"I phoned my mechanic, He said he'd be able to get it in and fix it," He explained, one hand on top of the back piece of the chair.

"Okay," I nodded, my mouth secretly watering at the plate of steaming food in front of me.

"Alright, have breakfast, I need a shower," Brandon chuckled probably reading my expression under the innocence I masked it with. he gave my hair a ruffle before disappearing upstairs.

I sat blinking in disbelief, mouth fallen open. My hand raised to my head, patting where my hair was risen, resembling a stack of hay. His touch just leaves frozen solid, why?! He's just another regular human, I keep telling myself that. But every time he touches me, it leaves me trapped in a world of blushes!

I literally swallowed then entire plate of food, due to my hunger. I hadn't eaten anything at the party except for drinks and my stomach had digested the cocoa and cookies I had. I knew Brandon would be here in a few minutes so I got up to go wash my plate and clean the dishes. I found my way into the kitchen and flicked on the tap handle, but my sight was caught by the clothes laying folded on the breakfast bar.

I knew they weren't Brandon since it was a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a ruffled white top and a pair of converses. Out of curiosity I picked up the shoes and examined them. woman's size 5? My size exactly. But seriously, These can't be for me?

Some part of my body convinced me that he must've bought these for one of the girls he sleeps with and she just happens to be my size. Somehow that reason twisted a jealousy pit in my stomach into action, after last night I didn't want any other woman to be near him. I felt that slight sense of protection towards him, just as if he was…mine.

Shaking my head vigorously, I got rid of that feeling, he wasn't mine, and there was no way in hell was he going to be mine! He's a player, the kind of guys that aren't my type, He's just…no, he's just not right for me.

"Get it together Stella," I muttered to myself wandering upstairs to my given bedroom in hope to find my phone and car keys. I needed to keep my mind off of Brandon, and the best way was to spend some time with my beloved phone!

I found it laying there on the bedside table, awaiting my arrival. grabbing it off the stand I decided on calling Bloom. Even though she knows zilch about guys like Brandon, at least I could text her without telling her where I was, Just until Brandon came out of the shower.

I scrolled through my small list of contacts, Trying to locate Bloom. Suddenly my fingers froze, it was like my entire brain went blank and I just stood staring at the screen dumbfounded. There under the 'B' list stood the name: Brandon Callems. Bright and bold it illuminated right to my face!

How did it get there?! I don't ever remember asking for his number! Actually I don't even remember giving him my phone! I scanned carefully checking if this was just an illusion, nope, it was as real as they come! Below his name stood a small sentence:

_Hey, Added my number to your contacts. Trust me after last night little malfunction, You'll need me ;-) ~ Brandon.C_

Need him? Why would I need him? He just happens to pass by and help me. no biggie? Only something told me that wasn't the case. It was really as if he had followed me, I mean first thing I realised was he just happens to leave at the exact same time I do and second, once he planted me in his car, he made a U-turn back down the highway. It's not like he got lost or something, he had a ridiculously big GPS in the car?

car? My car! The keys?! oh shit I totally lost track of what happened to my car keys! They aren't with my phone. I rushed back into the bathroom and shook my dress sitting on the rack, nothing. I skidded back into the bedroom dug the drawers and cupboards, nothing! I sat down on the bed breathing deeply trying to calm myself down. I've never lost anything so important in my life, that car was the gift my parent bought me on my 18th birthday, but it also holds the spare key to our apartment!

think, think Stella, where were they last?! I closed my eyes and tried to imagine where the hell I left them. Wait…They were in the lock of the car, before…Brandon pulled me out. He was the one who pulled the keys and shut the door. So he must have them!

Without thinking twice I found myself standing at his bedroom door. The faint sound of the shower water running behind the door was the only noise that could be heard. Even though the door was only 2-3 inches taller than me, it seemed as if I had shrunk 10 inches just staring at it.

"Just wait outside till he comes out," I assure myself of that plan.

Or just go in there and wait for him inside so you could see his muscular body along with the keys!

"Shut up!" I hissed slapping myself on the cheek. "Your here because he dragged you here, not because you wanted some pleasure out of this!"

"But I'm dying to see if he has a 6 pack or an 8 pack!" I squealed lowly to myself. I kind of felt like an idiot arguing with myself outside someone's bedroom door.

"Okay, get in the there, get the keys and get out like nothing happened!" I instructed myself, even though I sound fully confident in myself, my feet felt like Jell-O. I gulped and held a firm grip on the door handle, pushing it down hesitantly I creaked it open, bending down, peeking at his room.

At first I was confused, when he said stay out of this room unless I expect something, I was expecting a red painted room with whips, chains, hand cuffs and other pleasurable torture, but it looked like a regular tidy teenage boy's bedroom, bright blue quilt covers and pillow cases. A large screen Mac placed over the mahogany table matching everything in the room even It didn't really have a theme or particular design, but a random choice of furniture and decoration.

I stood up from crouching down, walking cautiously in. The running shower was still on so I managed to keep some of my strength and stroll around the room. Where did he put them?!

I suddenly remembered him stuffing them into his jean pockets. where are those jeans?! I could barely remember what they looked like! where they dark or faded? blue or black?! At this rate I'd be in this room until he comes to bed tonight!

I pulled open the drawers of his bedside table and dug through it carefully, making sure not to mess the neatly placed books. no keys. I stood up and walked over to his cupboard noticing how large the room was. His closet was three times the size of Bloom's. It was a walk in closet with stacks of jeans, t-shirts and other casual clothing folded tidily to the left of it. There was a wide selection of business suits, tuxes, blazers and formal stuff hung up on the right side. It was crazy how much stuff this single guy has! it wasn't in there. I stumbled out and decided to wait for Brandon to get out. I began to slugged my way to his door when I realised the shower wasn't running!

Before I could make a run for it the bathroom door clicked open and Brandon stood at the frame. Dressed in a black plain cotton t-shirt and faded jeans, his hair was all tousled and slightly wet from under the small creme towel that cover it. A taunting smirk washed over his when he saw me frozen halfway in his bedroom.

"What's up Sunshine?" He teased strolling casually to me as I was stuck mid-motion. He slipped the towel from his wet mane and threw it carelessly onto the bed. Even though I was blank, I could help but admit mentally his messy damp hair looked gorgeous on him. "Looking for something?" He whispered into my ear seductively. His breath tickled my ear as he passed behind me, appearing to me left.

"These perhaps?" He smirked holding up my keys, they hung helplessly on his index finger as he spun them from the keyring. A wave of relief washed over me and I showed it visibly, He laughed at my expression. "They were with me the entire time,"

"Where exactly?" I quizzed getting myself together. He smiled and took my hand dropping the keys into my open palm, closing it tight with a pat.

"Somewhere," He said smugly shaking his head letting the drops of water stain my face.

"Brandon!" I squealed smacking his chest, pushing him away. I caught a glimpse of his signature smile before running for my life across the corridor while Brandon chased after me.

* * *

><p>Brandon took me home after breakfast, He tickled me to death over the coat of fuzzy carpet in the living room as soon as he caught me. He parked the car In the apartment drive-way and got out first opening my door before I could, helping me out.<p>

Do you have something planned this week?" He quizzed out of the blues as we both stood in front of the hood of his strikingly hot car.

"Uh no,"

"What about that date of yours?"

"M-My date, oh yeah! With Ash, That's on Saturday night," I smiled,

"right," He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it, "Tell him no,"

"Uh why?"

"Just...Just because, Decline him,"

"I dunno, He-"

"Do this as a favour for me, okay?"

"I don't-"

"Please?"

"we'll see," What's up with him? He has a grudge on Ash that's for sure, but what? and what do I have to do with it? Geez, I'm Ash's date, not his relatives or anything!

"Good, Your car should be fixed by next week," He explained "You have my number, call me if you want to," I caught every word he said, smiling thankfully. "I'll bring your dress probably tomorrow okay?"

"Brandon," I said softly he glanced into my eyes as a way of saying yes, "Thank you," I smiled shyly,

"Don't mention," he grinned that toothy smile making him look adorable. "But, You missed out something this morning though," he smirked humour dancing in his eyes,

"Uh what? Did I leave someth-"

He cut me off leaning over and light pressed his lips against my cheek, kissing it softly before flashed me a handsome smile, "See ya," He said grinning,

"B-Bye," I can't believe I managed to speak after he kissed me, it was just the cheek, but what an achievement! He got into his car as I just stood there on the curb flabbergasted. just like that he was gone, leaving me there to think if what just happened was real or one of my ridiculous dream sequences?

I got back into the house finding Bloom and Flora lying on the couch looking like too lazy cats after a walk in the neighbourhood. Their eyes wearily parted smiling weakly at me as I strolled in dreamily and sat beside them on the couch.

"Stella, Could you please bring me some painkillers? This headache is killing me!" Bloom groaned, flapping her arm tiresomely at me, I rolled my eyes and shook my head disapprovingly but still went to the medication cabinet anyway.

"Could you get some for me too Stella?" Flora squeaked in a rasped voice, lying on top of Bloom. I filled up two glasses of water and walked back, handing each of them the water and pills just as my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered stuffing it onto my shoulder, pressing it to my ear as I carried the two glasses back.

"Hey Stell, It's me Ash," He called happily from the other end, "How're you doing?"

"Ash, hey, I'm good, you?" There was something odd about me, My voice wasn't the usual glee, it was as if I wasn't in the mood to talk to other men.

"I'm great, I was thinking could we move our date to Friday?" He asked, hope in his voice.I couldn't cancel on him like Brandon said. Bloom's right, I am too nice. "I have something to attend to on Saturday,"

"Friday?" I repeated biting my bottom lip, kind of losing confidence in this.

"Yeah, If that's okay with you?" I thought for a second, Brandon's not going to mind is he? It's just one day, Bloom can do my shift and serve him and his...girlfriend.

"It's fine with me," I twinkled, My final answer came from the fact that I couldn't bare seeing Brandon with another girl again. Is this what jealousy feels like?

"Okay, I'll pick you up," I could practically hear him grinning, "Bye Love," after he ended the call I clamped the phone shut, blinking, feeling unsure again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stella's having some trouble deciding on who to take, I guess it is kinda hard for her because Brandon all playfulness and doesn't show any affection while Ash is totally revealing of his feelings ;)**

**Who do you guys want Stella to like more? Brandon or Ash?**

**It'll really help me out in the next chapter! **

**thanx~ StarStyleSunshine ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at my desk killing some time with writing a letter while I waited for Ash in my favorite plain lace dress. Bloom and Flora said they'd take my shift for today and they helped do my makeup too. The sky was glimmering like someone had spilled a jar of sprinkles cross it, it's just like the night my car broke down, and I pissed Brandon off with my arrogant behaviour. I smiled to myself at how he kept denying what happened at the party. That man is sure something. I sighed as my attention came back to writing my letter:

_Dear Mom,_

_I guess you could say this entire week was so muddled up. I met a guy named Ash, he was so sweet and handsome and he liked me instantly. He even asked me on a date! Thing is mom, the guy called Brandon I kept telling you about is really becoming a mysterious character in my life. _

_Sorry mom, I didn't have enough money to service my car and it broke down after coming back from the party. I'm okay don't worry, Brandon just happens to randomly appear then and took care of me. He's a great guy but he's a player remember? _

_Is dad's feeling okay now? I know I haven't written in a while, I had to cook this entire week since Flora and Bloom had dates planned. Honestly it was fun, Sky and Helia came over for dinner and I cooked them one of your fried rice specials, they loved it!_

_hmm, I guess this week has been quite the fairytale, Anyways I have a date tonight with Ash. Please tell dad not to worry much, I'll be fine, Ash is gorgeous!_

_I wish I could see you again,_

_your daughter_

_Stella,_

I sighed miserably and laid back in my chair. I miss my mom and dad, but I have to get over it, I have to move on, They'll always be there for me, rooting from the sidelines. My attention was caught by a silver car rolling onto the curb. I quickly stood up and walked elegantly outside onto the lawn. Ash got out holding his hand out for me with a smile. I gladly accepted,

"How's the lady tonight?" He bowed with a charming smile kissing my hand, making me giggle.

"Quite fine, kind sir," I played along, he chuckled leading me to the other side of the car, swinging open the door for me, helping me in. That's something Brandon would do...

I felt the slightest bit guilty tonight. I guess I've never ever taken a shift off on a Friday, I'm always so happy to see Brandon since he is my best costumer. I couldn't help but put aside the growing feelings I had for him, there was no way I would fall in love with Brandon. He's a great guy, yes, but also a player, the kind of guys I dread to be with.

"Hey Stella, Or you feelin' okay?" Ash interrupted my train of thoughts about Brandon. I mentally thanked him, tonight was about Ash. There was no way I am going to think about a guy that's nowhere near what I want in a boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Like they say, the most common lie is 'I'm fine'. I wonder who Brandon date today is? what's she look like, does she have the curves? Is he expecting to wake up with her in bed tomorrow? There comes my jealousy pit! No Stella just snap out of it, you aren't dating him, your not even his friend, he's just a costumer! A very handsome, rich, caring costumer you happened to have spent the night with!

"So where are we going?" I suddenly asked Ash trying to drive myself away from my Brandon trance.

"You'll see," He winked with a handsome smile "Some place you'll like," Why does his behaviour remind me of Brandon?!

"Have you been there?" I pressed, my head was killing me I needed to talk a bit more.

"Yup, I go with my friends, possibly every year," He grinned stepping down on the breaks slowly. The car parked into crowded lot, lit up with white rattan ball fairy lights hanging from the surrounding poles. Ash took my hand and lead me out of the parking lot and down a glimmering boardwalk. The atmosphere was dark but I could hear the sound of waves crashing in. In the distance stood a boat, no, more like a cruise ship, there were these umbrella stands sprouting from each of the 3 decks and the place was glistening with decorative lights. the place was amazing!

"So what do you think?" Ash asked as we climbed aboard, there were people dining from top to bottom, this place was a diner.

"It's, It's..."

"Awesome?"

"It's more than awesome!" I burst out, and Ash laughed,

"Glad you like the place, But you'll like where I've booked our table even more," He twinkled leading upstairs to the top deck, He bought me to an unoccupied table standing to the edge of the deck giving full view of the entire ship birds eye.

"This is amazing!"

"So you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" I squeaked of excitement causing Ash chuckled, I've never been to anything like this, mainly because I can't afford to. We both sat down on the set table, under the twinkling stars.

"So, How's work?" Ash asked causally, as we waited for the waitress. work...diner...Friday...Brandon...the kiss. No stop! don't think about him!

"Uh, great,"

"Do you like the food there?"

"It's delicious!" I told him. Ash smiled and glanced up to the sky, his elbow rested on the table and his knuckles held up his chin.

"I was wonder if we could plan our next date there?"

"P-Plan a d-date t-there?" I stammered blushing at how Flora and Bloom would react.

"Yeah, If your okay with that," The stars reflected off his eyes like diamond. he is handsome but it didn't seem hot like Brandon.

"You want to go some place lower than your status?" I asked in disbelief, That's one question I want to ask Brandon, if he's so rich, why does he come to that small diner tucked in the outskirts of town? I mean if it was 4 star then fine but it's just a shabby almost run-down diner probably a few decades old. Why does he keep coming?

"Yeah," He took my hand over the table. "I'm okay with going anywhere if it's with you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Bloom's POV<strong>

_Hey Bloomy, how's work tonight? ~S.E_

I sighed dreamily at my phone screen, reading the message over and over again before replying sweetly:

_Not bad, wish you were here ;) ~ B.D_

Almost instantly me phone vibrated, meaning he replied. I felt a strike of joy run through me as I checked my inbox again:

_Me too, wanna catch a movie on Saturday? ~ S.E_

I gave low squeak followed by a giggle catching the eyes of a few nearby tables, But I couldn't care less. It's that feeling when your talking to a special someone and your no longer on earth!

_Wanna take Flora and Helia with us? ~B.D_

I've always wanted a double date, it seemed so fun in movies and shows, I've always wanted to do one. I stabbed send, the excitement piercing at my skin. I didn't have to wait long until he answered:

_Aww, I was hoping for some alone time ;) ~S.E_

I burst out laughing getting the attention of the entire diner. I gave them a sheepish smile and got back to my phone. Sky was so sweet, I wish I could spend every moment with him. Ever since the party Sky took me out on dates. We went Ice skating a few nights ago and he held my hand guiding me in the rink since I for one didn't know how to even balance my own weight on the ice! Sky Eraklyon, such a dreamy hunk. I zoned out on thinking about his ocean blue eyes, that is until Flora showed up, peering over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" She tittered innocently at me. I rolled my eyes and showed her the screen. "Oh Sky?" I could bother answering that, so I just nodded quickly typing a text back to him.

"I wonder how Stella's doing?" Flora asked for like the umpteenth time tonight, she'd been fawning over it since Stella told us she had a date with Ash.

"I bet shes already in his arms!," I slouched onto the counter watching Stella's tables, but mainly eyeing my phone.

"Aww, I think they make a cute couple don't you?" She asked enthusiastically. Flora's always been the loving little matchmaker in disguise. She adores seeing 'Love' in action, but even I have to admit Stella does look cute with Ash. But I still don't get why she would ditch Brandon?

"Yeah but Brandon...?" I glanced into Flora's bewildered eyes, she was thinking the same. We all thought Stella would end up with Brandon, but I guess true love is really blind. "Doesn't matter, As long is our sunshine is happy, we're all happy,"

"Well looks like Mr Player's here, and our sunshine's not," Flora giggled. As if on cue, Brandon strolled in casually through the door, making his way automatically to one of Stella's tables. There was something missing though. Flora and I glanced at each other with addled expression, oh my god...

"He's here alone?!" We both gasped in astonishment, Brandon Callems never comes here alone! It was as if the sun had rose from the opposite direction!

"Quick Bloom go get his order!" Flora urged shoving my notebook at me, "And ask him why he's alone!"

"I'm not asking that!" I rejected catching the menus being thrown at my face and trying not to drop my phone.

"Hurry up! I'll come with you!" Flora pushed me out from behind the counters as we both shuffled over to the far end table, where the brunette sat. I felt so nervous, even though we always talk about him none of us has actually spoken to him face to face besides Stella.

"I'm Bloom, I'll be your waitress today," I said kindly, Brandon head snapped up almost suddenly when I said my name and gazed into my eyes confused. His excited smile vanish, replaced with a frown.

"Where's Stella?" he asked sort of demand in his voice, Flora hid behind my shoulder like some obvious eavesdropper.

"Uh, she went out on a date," I explained, as Flora nodded frantically behind me, geez, Stella usually would come in with a smile after serving him, but right now he's a grouch!

"With?"

"Um, Ash," Flora squeaked, just as Brandon abruptly stood up, his eyebrows furrowed. I've never seen this laid-back man like this, was there something Stella never told us? Why does he seem so furious when we said Stella was on a date?

"I told her not to accept!" He muttered angrily under his breath, making his way to the door. He tugged out out his phone and held it to his ear, wonder who he's calling? Before Flora nor I could talk he was gone into the night. Vanished.

"He...he left?" I blinked frozen, watching the door.

"Just like that because Stella's on a date?" Flora muttered in disbelief, hanging from my shoulders.

"You don't think..." We both said in unison facing each of us answered each other with a half excited, half curious squeal.

* * *

><p>"I think I drank too much vodka," I burped feeling slightly dizzy again. Ash chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist as I kept mine slung around the back of his neck.<p>

"Yeah, no kidding," He smiled that sexy smile, it somehow mirrors the one Brandon does. We both stumbled down the docks to the parking lot, laughing and giggling. He lead me to the car and drove me home talking all the way. The entire night I kept thinking about Brandon so the more I drank alcohol to get rid of the feelings that were growing in me. Finally when the effect reached it's peak I forgot about him and focused on the man with me now.

"So tell me how you got your name?" I asked out of curiosity peeking at him with a sly smile, "Ash is a pretty peculiar name?" He raised one eyebrow and laughed as i stuck my tongue at him. we both stood on the gravel driveway to my apartment under the sparkling sky.

"Ash? Well, my mom named me that because she met my dad at a casino where he had come with his friends, apparently it had a massive sign outside saying: Spend Cash. A few years later when my mom was pregnant with me, they came back to that casino and it had lost the C in Cash, so it was Ash. They named me that because it reminded them of where they met," He explained, I sniffed a few tears of happiness. "why're you crying'?" he pinched my cheek, and I giggled wiping away my tears, stilling holding onto him just as he held onto me.

"You were named after a casino?"

"Awkward isn't it?"

"No I like it,"

"Thanks, Now tell me about your name?"

"Well, Stella, hmm, It's a weird name huh?" I laughed and fell against Ash holding his arms tightly.

"You're really drunk Stella," He rubbing my arm in concern, "Where's your car?" he question looking around the driveway.

"It broke down, i guess I didn't fix it, stupid me, don't worry Brandon helped me out though," I giggled the alcohol running through me blood.

"Brandon?" Ash grunted rather in disgust,

"Yeah, but I hate Brandon, you know that?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest like a small child. "He brings a girl into the diner every week, such a player!"

"I'm not surprised," He mumbled his face inches from mine. "I wouldn't trust that guy if I were you,"

"I don't trust him that much," I shrugged "besides, He's the last person I would ever kiss!" I stated, woah, where was this coming from, the alcohol was control what my mouth was saying in every way possible, but it wasn't lying.

"Would you kiss me?" he asked coyly, smirking at me.

"Why don't you find out?" I giggled, going on my tippy-toes to reach his mouth. My body wasn't responding to my brain! there was nothing I could do to stop myself from kissing him.

Before we could lock, there was a hard shove and Ash was pushed back a good metre from me, he was able to regain his balance quick so he didn't fall. I blinked a bit and pursed my lips reregistering what just happened. Before me stood a tall figure, their back turned to me and their hand stuck out in front of my body in a protective way.

"Brandon? what are you doing here?" Ash sighed, rather in disappointment and took and step forward to me, only for Brandon to block him.

"I was worried about Stella, I called her cell all night! What were you doing to her?!" Brandon growled threateningly. I shook my head and giggled, the serious moment was gone replaced with the drunk mood.

"He was just doing what every guy would do Brandon, no need to hiss about it," I tittered feeling my blood rush, maybe drinking 3 tall glasses was a bit too much.

"Stella, What happened to you?" His tone calmed as he turned his back on Ash, holding my shoulder, peering straight into my eyes. "I've never seen you like this,"

"Well now you have," I bobble back and forth on my heels, Brandon grimaced at my behaviour and grabbed my elbow.

"I'm taking her inside," His voice was harsh towards Ash, you didn't need to me a master in vocals to realise that.

"Woah, woah, You can't just come here and drag me out!" I protested before Ash could, I tried to slip my arm out of grip but he secured it and glared down at me.

"I can and I will, watch me!" With that he started walking to the front door, tugging me behind him.

"Stella!" Ash called, I sighed knowing it was useless fighting Brandon.

"Bye, Ash, I'll see you later,"

"Goodnight," I heard him mumbled before Brandon dragged me away.

"Why do you hate him Brandon?" I turned around and walked faster so I was at pace with Brandon, not behind, being dragged by him. He didn't respond, just lead me into the elevator. I stabbed the number to my apartment floor in anger as to why he had to come and ruin my date! although I was thankful he did.

"What if he pull something on you huh?" Brandon finally spoke, sighing.

"Who?"

"Ash," He groused, doing the rubbing the bridge of his nose thing. "What if he forced you to sleep with him? then what? what will you do?"

"Nothing, because he wouldn't have!"

"Look Stella, If i were you, i'd stay away from that guy, he is trouble," Funny, Ash said the same thing about Brandon, ugh! this is annoying! both boys are directing me away from the other one! who do I trust?!

"Tell me why you hate him," I demanded again absent mindedly guiding Brandon into my apartment. it was dark meaning Bloom was asleep or out with Sky either I shouldn't make loud noises. I stumbled into my small cramped bedroom and flopped down onto the small single bed, watching Brandon find his way in and sit beside me on it.

"Do you know how much times I called your phone? being faced by your answering machine?" He stated calmly, he ran both hands through his hair.

"Dead battery," I shrugged sheepishly, Brandon glowered.

"Seriously Stella?! Who goes on a date with a stranger knowing their phone is low on battery!?" he hissed lowly, i flinched at his tone.

"Ash is not a stranger!" I shot back, I was never gonna win an argument with him but it was worth trying at least. "And why were you following me anyway?!"

"I wasn't following you! I told you, I was worried about you, so I came to check you were okay,"

"Well, I'm okay so what are you going to do now?" I asked slyly, smirking at him. "try and sleep with me?"

"no, Go home, I'm tired," Brandon answered dead-pan, I was sort of disappointed he didn't want to sleep with me, but i didn't let it show. " I don't want you to sleep with me anyway,"

"And why's that?" he smirked tucking me under the covers,

"Because I know Ash is my 'The One'"

"I'm sorry what?"

"The one that shall stay silly, He just might be the guy I'll marry," I sighed dreamily, Brandon rolled his eyes, standing up.

"So your going to marry Ash?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't sleep with you!"

"Makes more sense," he ran his hand through his tousled brunette hair. "Okay I'm leaving, bye," I sat up and reached over grabbing his hand, I pulled him down next to me.

"Your so handsome, you know that?" I played with his hair as he smirked turning over to face me.

"I thought you didn't want me in your bed,"

"I'll be lonely Brandon," I pouted, running my hand through his mane. He laughed and pushed me over. "Hey! I have a headache!"

"If I'm going to sleep here then I need more space," He chuckled pulling me close to him, cuddling on the small stuffy single bed. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "There, I'll make your head feel better," I closed my eyes and smile, snuggling my face to his chest.

"Sweet dreams Stell...sleep well,"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating much in the last few days, trust me, High school ain't easy! But in this chapter, I wrote it but it didn't save and I had to suffer rewriting. I'm still getting used to my Macbook, so sorry.<strong>

**Anyways Q/A time:**

**Who do you trust? Brandon or Ash? I mean Stella obvious trusts both of them but hates Brandon more than Ash because of his player habits. **

**Your all welcome to ask the characters anything if you get confused or something :3**

**~StarStyleSunshine**


End file.
